A Weekend of Fun and Frivolity
by Egyptian Princess
Summary: I was just a little crazy and immature when I wrote it....


Author's Notes: Hiya! This is basically a pointless story that I wrote about a year ago. Just something I wrote for fun, and was suppose to be a new RPG.   
Disclaimer: I DO SO OWN SAILOR MOON!!!! Ok ok...so what if I don't? I can dream, can't I? I do own the story ideas, so please don't copy. Thanks. Hope you all like this story! Gotta book it...see ya!  
~~~  
"Get your butt back here Minako!!"  
"B-But it's too hot!!"   
-sweatdrop-  
"It's a hot spring! Do you expect it to be cold," Rei yelled.  
"Let me-I'll get in on my own time. Besides, this place is said to be filled with perve-"  
"Minako! That's not true and you know it! There aren't any guys around here!"  
"That's what you think. They could be hiding anywhere. Even in the water"   
...  
Everyone looked down. -sweatdrop-  
Makoto sighed and said, "Minako, just get in. Besides, we have to talk about- um...you know...Usagi's problem. And we can't yell, ya know."  
Minako slid in and said, "What's to talk about? Usagi got drunk at the party, and she's sick."  
~~~  
"Mamo-chan, where's the bathroom?"  
"On your left."  
"Where's my left?"  
"Usako, you are going to lay down. Come on, up you go, and into be. You better lay down now, or you'll be sorry."  
"Okay daddy," Usagi said, and wobbled into bed.  
"To much punch."  
"No...it- was the-blah.." -snore snore snore-  
"It was the punch..."  
-snore..hiccup..snore-  
Seven streaming wet girls ran screaming into the room.  
"WAAAKKK!!," Mamoru choked out before he was run over by a mad stampede to the bathroom.  
"Cover your eyes, Mamoru-san!! Some smart ass boys took our towels," screamed Ami.  
Minako strutted in and said, "I told them all, but they wouldn't listen."  
"Baka," Haruka mumbled in the line outside the bathroom.  
"HURRY UP REI!! Mamoru could open his eyes any second! We'd have to pound him, but...HURRY UP!"  
"I-I'll go in with Usagi now," Mamoru said loudly.  
  
Ten minutes later:  
"WAAAAHHH!!! Mamoru-san!! SAVE US!! THE GUYS ARE BACK!! AAAAAA!!"  
Mamoru slowly walked to the front door, and slammed it in their face.  
"Oww...," was heard from outside.  
Rei ran out and screamed in their faces for a while while the others changed.  
"Setsuna, where's the rubber mallet," Rei asked sweetly as she held onto the boy's collars.  
"Here ya go. One large rubber mallet."  
WHAP-"OW!"-WHAP-"OW!!"-WHAP-"OW!!!"-WHAP-"OWWWIEEE!!!"-  
Rei came back in the house with a proud grin on her face. "I don't think that they'll be showing their faces here for a while. Unless they want a good pounding."  
"I-Is everyone out of the bathroom yet? -hiccup- I need to barf," Usagi said, and fell asleep against the wall. -snore-   
"I'd take her back in there if I was you. Then plug her nose up. That snoring is just as deadly as her screaming," Minako chuckled.  
Mamoru smiled weakly, and put Usagi back to bed. It wasn't long before Makoto, Setsuna, Ami, and Rei were in the kitchen making dinner, and Hotaru was setting the table.   
"Why can't I help," Minako whined.  
"Because you make the food taste bad. And because you blew up my new stereo AGAIN," Rei screeched.  
"Calm down, Rei."  
"I liked_my new stereo...WAAAHAHAHA!!!"  
"I'll buy you a new one, I promise."  
"YOU HAD BETTER!!"  
Minako sat down on the couch and pouted.  
~~~   
"Usagi drank too much punch. And I think the punch was way passed spiked," Ami commented.  
"It wasn't her fault, though! That little bas-"  
"Makoto! We know it wasn't her fault and that little bas-"  
"Rei! We know it wasn't her fault and that little bas-"  
"Minako-"  
"SHUT UP!!! Some jerk dumped the stuff in the punch bowl. There, you happy?!"  
GRUMBLE... GRUMBLE...  
"I guess so, Setsuna. Let's all go to bed now, and hope Usagi gets better so she can have fun on vacation."  
"I'm going to bed NOW and NOBODY wake me up for anything," Haruka growled.  
...   
"Don't worry about her. She's just a little embarrassed about the towel incident," commented Michiru. "I'll calm her down," she grinned...  
"How exactly," Rei asked suspiciously.  
"None of your business," Michiru said innocently.  
"No loud noises, Usagi's trying to sleep."  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
A few hours later:  
"Where's the bathroom, Mamo-chan?"  
"Outside," he mumbled, trying to sleep.  
"Where outside?"  
"-snore-W-hat? Oh...I'll take you."  
...   
"Where's the bedroom, Mamo-chan?"  
"Come on. I'll take you."  
"Thanks, daddy."  
"I'm-not-daddy-Usagi."  
"Well then, who are you?"  
"Your husband."  
"I'm married?!"  
"Yes," he said, exasperated.  
"I'm so lucky."  
"Me too," he mumbled.  
Back in the room:  
"Why do I feel so sick?"  
"Because someone put alcohol into the punch, and you drank it. Too much to be exact."  
"Okay. Good night, Mamo-chan."  
"Good night, Usako."  
...'What's up with this stupid punch crap? It should have worn off a while ago. Besides we came up here to have fun, and her being drunk is ruining it.'...   
Early next morning:  
CRASH!!  
"AAAAHHHH!!!"  
"What was that?!"  
...  
"Usagi, what are you doing?! You shouldn't be trying to cook when you're intoxicated!!!!"  
"Whoa! I'm not intoxicated. I'm perfectly fine."  
"Where's the straight line...where is it...Aha! C'mere Usagi. Walk on the line...I guess you're fine. But you still can't cook!"  
"B-But I want to cook. I wont burn anything. I promise."  
Usagi made toast.  
"Good job! You didn't burn any of them."  
"That's because I'm not intoxicated."  
"No...that's because it's on a timer."  
"You guys never praise me for my good cooking. I have to be pretty good. Especially if I've cooked for Mamo-chan this long."  
Everyone choked, coughed, and sniggered.  
"By the way, where is Mamoru-san?"  
"Oh, he's still asleep. He's tired out from taking me back and forth from the bathroom last night."  
"Why were you in the bathroom. All night?"  
"I had to puke. And I couldn't get in when you got back. You were all changing. You know, you could have changed in your rooms."  
"To tell you the truth, we were trying to make Mamoru-san open his eyes," Rei giggled.  
"WHAAAATTTT?!?!?!"  
"O.k., O.k., I'm up now. Is Usagi better...Oh..um..What's everyone staring at?"  
"Did you open your eyes yesterday, Mamoru? Usagi wants to know."  
"Um-no. I slammed the door in the guys faces, then I went into my room with Usagi."  
"I'll go lay down now so everyone will think I'm still intoxicated," Usagi said, feeling left out.  
"It's ok. Usagi. I'll eat the toast, even if it's burnt."  
"GRRRR!! No body ever listens to me!! WAHAWAHHHHHH!!!"  
"Don't cry! Don't cry, Usagi! We'll listen to you!"   
'And she's suppose to become the Queen of the Universe...'  
"Just tone it down!"  
"All I wanted to do was help and-"  
"Lets eat now! I'm famished," Haruka said.  
-sweatdrop-  
"Are you alright, Haruka-san? You don't seem yourself"  
"That's because-," Haruka started, but Michiru clamped her hand over her mouth.  
"I wanted to help...Can we eat now?!"  
"Sure."  
Everyone stayed clear of the springs, just in case some guys came back.  
"Let's play a game. Like...Hide and Seek."  
"That's a baby game."  
"No it's not. You just wont play then."  
"You're just a softie for kid games. Are you practicing for Chibi-Usa?"   
Usagi glowed a deep red.  
"No...I just like the game."  
They played for about an hour and got bored.  
"Let's go to the boardwalk! I want to get the Sailor Scouts out of the claw machine!"  
"You can do that at home, and it's too expensive here."  
"Well, I'm going. But first...I need a snack!"  
-sweatdrop-  
Ten minutes later:  
"Come on guys! Please! Please can we go on it? Puhleassse?!"  
"O.k! Just stop whining! Sheeseh."  
They all were dragged onto the spinning cups.  
"Weeee! Ha ha! This is fun!..Ooops. Haruka lost her lunch!-sniker snicker snicker- Uh on."  
"Now who lost their lunch, Usagi," Ami sneered.  
"Not funny."  
After a long day on the boardwalk, Usagi dropped into bed.  
...  
"Hey!"  
"Shhh! Do you want the to hear?!...Hey now...That's more like it!"  
"Shhh!"  
"SHUT UP YPU LESBI-"  
It was quiet.  
Hotaru sneaked into the hall to listen to the bits of their conversations.  
...  
"I'm too tired, Mamoru...not now."  
"What?! I didn't say that!!"  
"Huh? What'd I say?"  
"You were mumbling about-something."  
"Was I now? Must be the punch,."  
"Ha ha."  
...  
"Give me my teddy back," screamed Rei.  
"Then give me my bunny back," Ami hollered back.  
"Ami sleeps with a bunny," someone yelled from across the hall.  
" NO! Ami DOSEN'T sleep with a bunny!!"  
"Then does Rei sleep with a teddy bear?!"  
"Yeah...I mean, NO! No! I don't sleep with a teddy bear!!!"  
"SHUT UP," Setsuna screeched. "I NEED MY SLEEP!!!!!"  
-crickets chirp but are stopped with a glare from Setsuna-  
"Give me my teddy," Rei whispered.  
"Then give me my bunny," Ami hissed back.  
"FINE," they shouted at the same time.  
-pitter patter of feet-  
"If-you-don't-shut-up," Setsuna growled, "I-will-kick-your-sorry-asses!!!"  
"Oooh, Setsuna said a bad word," Ami sniggered.  
"Ami, what's a female dog?"  
"A bitch."  
"Ooooh, Ami said a BAD word," Setsuna screeched back.  
...(Two hours later)  
"Let go!"  
"Then give him back!!"  
"Never! Not until you give me my bunny back."  
"On three."  
"One...two...th-"  
"Hey! Let go of me, Michiru!"  
"Three."  
"There you go. Hi Mr. Bunny. How are yew? Did mean old Rei hurt you?"  
"Did mean old Ami hurt you?"...  
"Then let go of me!"  
10 A.M.:  
"Come on, Usagi. Time to get up."  
"I don' wanna. You were too loud last night, Rei."  
"Ami took Mr. Bearly."  
"So I heard."  
"Just get up! We are going shopping."  
"Shopping? I'm up."  
"It figures. But...We have toeat first."  
"YUMMY!!"  
"Well, hurry up!"  
"Go away! I have to change first."  
10:45  
"Usagi, how long did it take you to change?"  
"Ten minutes. I fell asleep and woke up again. Then I changed."  
"Well, hurry up and eat. We've got to go before the rush of people trample us."  
"Don't rush me, or I'll demote you to protecting the cats when the time comes...Teddy lover."  
"Take it back," Rei screamed, and squeezed her neck.  
11:00  
"Okay, you can let Usagi go now...She took it back already! Let go," Ami yelled.  
"Look who's talking, bunny girl," Minako sneered.  
-sweatdrop-  
11:30  
"Look! There's the manga store! Let's go Minako!"  
"Usagi, is that all you think about, manga?"  
"No. I think about manga, Mamo-chan, food, Mamo-chan, saving the world, and-"  
"Let me guess, Tuxedo Kamen?"  
"Yup. And that little brat, Chibi-Usa."  
"Ami and I are going into the store of Knowledge," Rei said. "You guys go dream about unreal men twice your age."  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei and said, "Well, at least I have an imagination."  
"ANYWAY! Michiru and I are going to...nowhere, yeah, nowhere."  
"Uh huh."  
...  
"Back to business, Minako. What did those guys look like?"  
"They were hot. They had dark hair, bronze skin, and muscular bodies. They remind me of Kunzite and Jadeite."  
"Ewww. Short?"  
"Nope. But they had blue eyes."  
"Oh, you mean like my Mamo-chan but with long hair."  
...  
"Minako! We have to go to the food court!"  
"WAIT!!!! I've got to finish this book. It's got me in it!"  
"Where?! I wanna see!"  
"Excuse me ladies, but you need to keep it down. You're too loud."  
"Sorry."  
Around 10 P.M.:  
"Come on Usagi, I'm tired of dragging this junk."  
"It's not junk! It's manga."  
"Junk."  
"You're so mean! I don't like you, Rei."  
"Well, I don't like you either."  
"Usagi, take your crap, I can't carry it all!!"  
"Fine! I'll just sleep in the attic tonight, Mr. Mamoru Chiba," Usagi shouted. "I can't even ask for help!!" Usagi grabbed her things and walked back as fast as she could.  
Everyone but Rei glared at Mamoru.  
"Well, she has to do things for herself! She is such a slacker!"  
"Shut up, Rei! All she wanted was some help!"  
...  
By the time everyone reached the house, Usagi was already asleep in the attic.  
"See what you did? You made Usagi sleep in the attic!!"  
"Don't listen to Setsuna. She's got P.M.S.," Rei whispered to Mamoru."  
"REIIII HINO!!"  
"See, what'd I tell you?"  
He chuckled.  
WHACK!!  
"OWWIIEE!!...What 'ch do that for?!!?"  
"Because...I don't know..."  
"P-"  
"SHUT UP REIII!!"  
While Setsuna chased Rei around the attic, Usagi woke up and screamed, "GO AWAY!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!! GO AWAY!!"  
"Be quiet, Usagi! You're too loud. Go sleep in your room!"  
"I'm not wanted. Especially will all my 'crap'. I'm staying right up here."  
"No you're not. You're coming with me," Mamoru said, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her down the steps.  
"Let go Mamoru! It's too late to be trying to get me to do anything but sleep! Let go!!"  
"I just want to apologize."  
"For what?"  
"Not helping you carry your stuff."  
"Thanks...And I'm sorry for making you carry it all in the first place..."  
"Thanks."  
"Can I go to sleep now?"  
"Sure."  
...  
"I WANT MY TEDDY!!!!"  
Wooosssshhhh!!! THUD! THUDD!! THUDDD!!!  
"What's on my face?! CHIBI-USA?!?!?!"  
  
  
  



End file.
